


An 0-8-4 [Avengers x Reader]

by sarahthebobcat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avatar!Reader, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Bender!Reader, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahthebobcat/pseuds/sarahthebobcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slight "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "The Avengers" Crossover) You, the reader, are the Avatar- master of all four elements: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. You've somehow opened up a portal from your world and crossed over to a planet called Earth. You're trapped in a ball of ice and it's the Avengers job to check it out. When they find you, will they help you defeat the man whose chased you across the realms of space or will they feel you are a too big of a threat and eliminate you themselves? (Steve x Reader x Loki pairing a bit later on)<br/>[Posted on Quotev, as well.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My name is Sarah. This story is a crossover idea I've had floating around in my head for a while now and I just thought, "Eh, why not? Right?" Well, I'm not good at summaries and I think it's safe to say that the summary sucked- I'll try to fix it later on- and I could not find a proper picture for the cover.  
> My fingers felt like typing this up so I did. Any feedback is welcomed and if it's negative please try making it constructive criticism because that's what actually helps. I'll have more up when I can. I've already posted this story onto Quotev, too, just so you know. One more thing: this story has slight spoilers to the second season of the television show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I know the second season is still going so if you have already caught or aren't going to then you can read the first part of the story peacefully. But if you haven't caught up yet then tread lightly. The spoilers aren't HUGE but I'm giving you a heads up just in case some of you get mad. That is all for now. Hope you enjoy.

”We've got an 0-8-4.” Director Phil Coulson stated as soon as the elevator doors opened to the top floor of the Avengers Tower, not bothering to look up from his tablet.

“What is this 0-8-4 you speak of?” Thor questioned, getting up from the floor in front of the TV. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how the people got into these ‘tiny boxes’. Phil finally looked up from the screen and up at the giant Asgardian. He looked around, “Where’s everyone else? Gather them and then I’ll explain.”

Thor nodded and off he went to vigorously pound on the doors of all the Avengers until they poured out of their bedrooms one by one with really peeved off looks on their faces.

“Come everyone! Son of Coul is here!” He bellowed, leading the pack towards the living area.

“Coulson? What does he want?” Clint grumbled, clearly to just have woken up from a nap.  
“I don’t know, but we better not keep the  _Director_  waiting.” Steve responded, clapping the archer on the back before moving past him.

Phil looked at the mass of annoyed superheroes in front, doing a quick mental headcount. “4...5… Tony,” he mumbled, “Where's Tony?”

“Brother Anthony! Come on, this must be of great importance for Phil, Son of Coul, to travel all the way to us!” Thor exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the counter of the bar.

“Ah! Ah!” Tony yelped, “Fine, fine, fine… alright.” he crawled out from under the counter with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. With a look from Steve and a cocked eyebrow from Natasha, he set it done and wiped his hand on his pants. “What is it? What’s so important that I have to give up my precious Scotch for?”

“We have an 0-8-4.” Phil simply replied, moving his hard gaze from Tony.

“Yeah, you said that already-”

“What’s an 0-8-4?” Steve interrupted before Tony could start talking about his love for alcohol again.

“An 0-8-4 is an object of unknown origin. It needs to be checked out by a team of people to determine whether its useful or if it poses a threat.” Bruce filled the team in, looking at everyone in the eye to make sure they knew what he was talking about, “The one we all know the best was Thor’s hammer.”

“Mjolnir.” Thor stated pridefully, summoning his trusty hammer to his hand whilst almost knocking Bruce down. He looked at it a while, his smile faltering a bit, remembering the dark time he was in. When he wasn’t worthy enough to lift his precious hammer. But he was worthy now and that slight friendly-yet-serious smile returned to his bearded face.

“Exactly. But this one’s different,” Phil paused a bit to make sure everyone was listening, “This ones a person.”


	2. Chapter One: Sphere of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get a glimpse at the 0-8-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. Next chapter will be all about you

    The snowy wind whipped around the group of 7 as they hopped down from the helicopter. They wrapped the collars of their big winter jackets closer around their necks, trying to retain as much warmth as they could.

    “The 0-8-4 all the way out here?! In Alaska?!” Steve shouted over the distant sound of loud machines whirring away at ice and air being beat into submission by the blades of the chopper.

    “Yeah,” Phil replied, able to speak a bit quieter once inside the black soundproof tent, “We found it in the center a small Native tribe. They were worshipping it. Something about being a god or something…”

    “Well is it?” Thor questioned, pulling down his hood, “A god?”

    “No one knows. Unless it comes out. Or we take it out.” Banner answered, turning to look out a small window. There in the center of all the commotion; the tents, the machines, and the people; sat a gigantic sphere of ice.

    “So they’re in that thing, eh?” Tony voiced from beside the doctor, causing Bruce to jump up a bit. Tony just chuckled a bit and poked him in the side. That man still didn’t know how Banner kept the enormous green rage monster from coming out. “He did say he was angry all the time. So maybe if I just-”

    “Right in there. And it’s about time we go see what this ‘person’ is really like.” Tony’s meticulous thoughts were interrupted by Coulson, who bent his fingers into air quotes around the word ‘person’.

    “But why do you need us for this. You never needed us before.” Natasha chimed in, crossing her arms across her chest the best she could in the fluffy parka she donned.

    “We did tests on the ice around this person and the tests came back two days ago. The ice is at least 2,000 years old. We were able to read some of the vitals of this thing by sending in a tiny drone and they’re actually alive. Unless they had a super soldier serum in the 1800’s, I’m thinking we could use all the back up we need.” Phil replied looking over his tablet briefly.

    “2,000 Midgard years of age? Then surely this man in the ice must be a god?” Thor questioned, scratching his beard.

    “Hey now, don’t go assuming it’s a man. Could be another badass woman.” Natasha nudged the Asgardian with her elbow, her face as stern as always but a slight joking tone to her voice. Thor chuckled and nodded his head in agreeance.

    “So it’s not actually a person then?” The Black Widow continued.

    “Again,” Phil sighed, “I don’t know. We just know that it’s living and possess human-like traits.”

    “Okay. Okay. Let’s just go see what this thing really is.” Tony said in a faintly childish voice. Everyone murmured their accord and Phil began to lead the way out.

****  
  
  


    All seven Avengers- and Coulson as well- stood around the globe of ice. Now that they were up close, they could see the silhouette of someone sitting inside it.

    “How are we going to get it out?” Clint spoke up fiddling with his ear lobe.

    “We’re gonna cut it out.” Phil simply replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

    “Easier said than done.” The archer mumbled under his breath.

    The group stepped back a few feet to let three people in bright red coats with a gigantic power saw tool looking thing step up to the ice. The men in the red coats adjusted the saw on their shoulders and one of them roared it to life. Just before the blade of the tool could come a centimeter close to the ball of ice, a bright blue beam of light erupted out through the top with a shrill note. The workers with the saw dropped the device to cover their ears, nearly cutting their feet off.

    People all around scrambled to cover their ears. The Avengers looked up at at the beam and then back down to the frozen spheroid with a stare mixed with confusion and slight horror. The whole thing was glowing and they could make out what looked like a pair of eyes.

    The noise and the light died down and slowly everyone uncovered their ears. They looked around at each other but before anyone could say anything, the ball of ice began to crack. A collective gasp was heard through the crown and everyone back up. The fissures started at the top and then snaked their way to the bottom. Once they reached the base, the ice began to crumbled off and fall onto itself.

    Then everything went still.

    No one moved. No one drawed their weapons.

    No one talked.

    No one so much as moved their eyes away from the scene that just unfolded.

    The ice began to move, then, and something groaned and pushed the ice off of itself.

    Still, no one moved.

    The figure stood up straight and turned around.

**  
There in the middle of the rubble of ice stood a beautiful, young woman**


	3. Chapter Two: Help Not Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: This chapter switches between second and third person point of view. I kept switching it because I didn't want to continuously call the Avengers by anything other than their names, which I would've had to do if I were to write in only second point of view in order for it to be legitimate. This is because 'you' don't know any of their names yet. Hope it isn't confusing.

The ice began to crack and fall around you as you calmed down from glowing up like a gigantic human flashlight. You always became weak after you lit up and now was no exception; it took all of your willpower to push the chunks of frozen water off of your body. Brushing everything off of you, you slowly stood up, pushing your fingers to your temple to soothe the dizziness.  
“Hold your fire!” a man shouted from somewhere behind you. Startled, you whipped around and felt something sharp puncture your thigh. Your jaw fell open as you looked down to see a dart of sorts sticking out from your thigh.  
“Dammit, Fredward. I said ‘Hold your fire’.” the man exclaimed, sounding very annoyed.

The was the last thing you heard before you fainted.

 

The blur of murmuring voices all around started to become clear as you came to. Groaning, you tried to stretch your arms out, but they came in contact with cold metal. Sensing this was strange, you were now fully awake and alert and suddenly opened your eyes to be met with a panel of glass. Bright lights blinded you as you heard a muffled gasp from somewhere on the other side of the glass. You looked around at the tight space you were in, “A capsule of some sort.” You thought feeling the metal and the cushioning underneath you.  
You began to panic and pulled the IV needle in your arm, “I have to get out.”  
With no real, solid escape plan, you took a deep breath and willed two balls of air to form in your palms. You were going to blast your way out. Closing your eyes, you shoved your hands out as far as you could.

The sounds of glass shattering and screams could be heard and the Avengers took notice from their tents. Frenzied workers clad in just lab coats ran out of their warm tent and into the harsh weather of Alaska in the dead of winter, as the heroes with their weapons (and suits) drawn, rushed in.  
They stopped in their tracks.   
In the middle of a halo of broken glass stood the 0-8-4 clutching her arm, blood seeping through her fingers, looking very distressed  
“Ahem.” Tony cleared his throat, his Iron Man suit distorting his voice a little, “Hello, there.”

 

You held your shaking, bloody hands out in front of you, “Stay away from me. Please, I don’t want to hurt anyone. Just stay away from me.”

You were obviously hurting, but the Avengers couldn’t seem to decide: were you good or were you bad?

Steve let out a sigh and strapped his shield back on to his back, holding his hands up in surrender. “Steve,” Natasha whispered, “what are you doing?”   
“Relax,” he whispered back, “I’m just going to help her.”  
He then began to step forward slowly.

“I said stay back!” You yelled, taking a few steps back as the man started towards you. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Your voice cracked.   
“Stop showing weakness. Stop showing weakness.” You repeated to yourself in your head.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Steve spoke slowly, “We’re the Avengers. We just want to help you. I want to help. You’re injured”

With his words you looked down at your bloody hands. “Help me?” You became angry now, “You think trapping me in a cylinder and sticking needles in my arm is helping me? Well then,I don’t need your help! Now move aside and let me go.”

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,” Tony tutted, “We’re not letting you go anywhere, sweetcheeks.”

“Sweetcheeks? He did not just call me sweetcheeks.” That made you even more angry. “Fine then. I guess I’ll just have to move you.” And with that, you willed the air around you to come together and with the thrust of your arms the Avengers went flying. You ran out of the tent, finally able to make your escape, only to be met with about a dozen men and women, all with their guns pointed towards you. “Shit.” You muttered. 

A couple hundred feet away, the Avengers lay on their backs. Groaning, they began to sit up. “What the hell was that?” Clint questioned, rubbing the back of his head.   
“You just had to piss her off, didn’t you?” Natasha grumbled, giving Tony the death glare. Tony just mumbled in response, getting up and brushing the snow off his metal suit.  
“Come on. Let’s just go stop her.” Steve ordered, pulling everyone up to their feet. 

Meanwhile, you were turning around in your spot, staring down the barrel of 12 guns. You stopped turning and sighed, “Well? Are you going to move, or will I have to make you move, too?” You placed your hand on your hips and tapped your foot impatiently, while the gunmen shifted awkwardly and glanced at each other.   
Seeing no one move you shrugged, “Alright then.”   
You jumped up in the air, spinning as fast as an ice skater, the air twisting around you like a tornado. Still whirling in the air, you used your hands to direct the gust all around you towards the triggermen, successfully hitting them in the guts and knocking them over. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Steve said, abruptly stopping as him and the Avengers took in the scene in front of them.   
“Language…” Natasha mumbled absentmindedly, trying to process what she just saw.   
“Did you see what I just saw? Or am I going crazy?” Bruce questioned his sanity, looking to his fellow heroes for confirmation.   
“No, you are not insane, doctor. I saw that, as well.” Thor answered, starting to slowly walk towards the 0-8-4. 

You landed in a crouched position, your left leg straight out with the toes pointing west, your right leg bent and your hands on the ground right in front of you. You flipped your hair out of your face and stood up, brushing your hands against your wool clad thighs. You looked at your arm. By now, the bleeding had stopped but there was dried blood on your arm. You were about to clean it off when you heard a voice.

“Hey!” Steve called out, feet braced into the ground and shield ready in case you try to blow him away again, the rest of the Avengers standing next to him. 

Your head snapped to the side. “Really?” You muttered under your breath. “Sorry,” you said, loudly this time so they could hear you over the now howling wind, “I gotta go! See you later!” You saluted and took off, doing your tornado trick once more, but this time you jumped higher and put you arms up above you as if you were going to take a dive. The strong, snowy gust that wrapped around you helped propel you upward, the tail of the tornado following you close behind.

Thor began to swing his hammer in a circle when Tony stopped him, "I'll take it from here, Goldilocks." And with that, he lowered his mask, activated his thrusters, and went after you.

You were able to stop spinning without the tornado around you stopping and as you flew through the gray sky, gazing down at all the icebergs floating on the blue water, you thought to yourself, "Where the hell am I going to go?" You don't know how long its been since you've cocooned yourself in that balls of ice, but judging by the new high tech weaponry and that weird metal flying suit that man was wearing, it's been a long, long time. 

"Well, speak of the devil." You thought as that same metal man you were just thinking about appears next to you .

"Alright, missy. It's time for you to land and let me take you back to the campsite." Tony shouted through his mask.

"Not a chance, metal man. Why don't you go back before I really hurt you." You shouted back at him. 

"We'll see about that." Tony thought to himself and used one on his repulsors to shoot you out of the air. 

You grunted as the beam of light hit you in the gut, causing you to go spiraling down to a large, flat piece of ice. You soften the landing by making a cushion of sorts with the air around you. "Impressive," you groaned, standing up, "But let's see what happens when you don't have the suit."   
You spread your legs apart and slightly dug your back feet into the ice, holding your ground. Closing your eyes, you held your hands out in front of you. You could feel the earth particles in the metal just aching to be bent. 

"What's that gonna do-" Tony started to say something sassy when his suit began to shake. "Wha- what are you doing?" he asked nervously. Not good, "Jarvis, what's going on?"   
"I'm not sure, sir." the AI replied.   
Suddenly, the suit was ripped off of him and all Tony was left in just his street clothes, "AH!" he screamed, "What the hell was that?!" 

"Oh, you know. Just some everyday metalbending." You shrugged your shoulders. "Now what are you without your suit?" 

"A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony deadpanned. 

You deadpanned back. "What?" All of a sudden, you heard a loud whirring and it was getting closer. You whipped your head around to see a strange looking boat speeding towards you. 

The boat slowed to a stop when it neared and seated inside were the rest of the Avengers. 

You groaned and crossed your arms under your chest, shifting your weight to one leg. 

"I'm sorry ma'am," Steve started, an apologizing look gracing his features, "but we really need you to come back with us." Natasha took out a gun, aimed for your thigh, and pulled the trigger.

A dart like thing flew into your thigh, causing you to flinch. You looked down and mumbled, "Not again." before passing out. For the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is not what I wanted it to be, but I'm kinda forcing myself to write. So, just bear with me. I promise Chapter 3 will be a lot better. I watched AoU a few weeks ago and I got some great ideas, so stay tuned!   
> Love, Sarah
> 
> (P.S. I need some help. What should I name the Avatar World? You know, the world in which Avatar: The Last Airbender took place. I'm going to be making it be on a whole other realm, so I need a name for it. Like Asgard is a realm and Midgard is a realm, I need a name for the realm of the Avatar World because I don't want to call it that. Have any suggestions? Leave them in the comments. I really need help, and you guys are the best!) 
> 
> (P.P.S. This chapter is literally twice as long as Chapter One. You're welcome)


End file.
